Indra Grits
Indra Grits (インドラ・グリット Indora Guritto) is a prominent member of the 0th Biotope, a powerful Bishokuya and a skilled Saiseiya being the current President of the Spagonia Province. Indra was born with Gourmet Cells since his parents apparently lived in the Gourmet World, after he was left by them Indra was found a member of the 0th Biotope who promised the young boy that he would be trained and won't be left alone again, then with it Indra learnt how to control Appetite Energy as he created a new method of using the energy through appetite strings. During his late twenties, Indra became both a prominent Bishokuya & Saiseiya by doing perfectly fine in both jobs, the Biotope's member who took him would eventually train him on the arts of Food Honor since the former was a master of it thanks to Master Chin. However after a certain time, his adoptive figure would be killed by one of Bishokukai's Sous Chef leaving Indra only with sorrow, and after it the IGO's President would invite the man to take the place of his deceased father in the 0th Biotope. Appearance As a child Indra wore a neck button up shirt with black striped pants, his hair is very short being tidy and clothes are very messy, he still is smiling as "always" and already uses a pair of black sunglasses, he is also shown to be using a cravat. However after his parents left him alone to starve, Indra turned into a rebel child, his appearance changed as well, his hair became a bit bigger and messier, his shirt became more torned-apart as he also began to smoke, yet he still kept his black sunglasses. Futurely he would began to use more social clothes in order to keep his image in Monetarian Comercy, then he begins to use his trademark the pinkish feathered-cloak which leds many to give him many nicknames. Actually, Indra is a very tall man standing at 10'1" feet, with blond hair, lean and muscular man with tan colored skin standing at the age of 40, Indra is shown to be a very well built-muscular man. He sports a pair of curved white sunglasses, which appear to serve as his eyesight with red lenses, a white shirt with some red stripes on its neck area, a green colored belt, and orange pants with several random-shaped white stripes and a bright pink feather coat which serves as his signature piece of cloth. He is shown wearing variations of it such as a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. After the timeskip, he wears a plain open white shirt, with two smile-marks printed on it, a purple belt with yellow spheres and purple stripped pants with near-white marks and black shoes, still wearing his pink coat but this time he does not keep his arms on its sleeves but on his shoulders. Personality Indra as a child was a very happy boy alongside his parents enjoying their time to the fullest and earning his trademark features from them such as his smile, and his taunting personality. Everything changed however when that night Indra was left alone to starve and to cry out loud, Indra initially thinking they really needed to do so, but then once he learnt they really saw him as a trash and nothing more, Indra could just cry while wondering if he was useless or no suffering a mental breakdown in the proccess, Indra vowed he would find them and make them pay. After this much Indra became a rebel and rude little boy, starting to care only for himself as he didn't need any parents to take care of him Indra began to see other people as nothing more than fools or trash which represents his now cold and violent nature, cursing his parents because they threw him out of their lives, after these events Indra shows zero tolerance against someone who tries to tease or look down on him. Relationships History Full Course Menu Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Physical Prowess Ways Of Combat *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇 Ikaku) is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In some cases, it has been shown that one who has Gourmet Cells is able to merge intimidation with their Appetite Devils, resulting in a more intense state of fear that can even scare multiple beasts in one single try. It has been shown that Intimidation can actually be projected from objects as well, depending on what actual material said object is made from, resulting in the appearance of the beast that can strike fear so long as the user keeps their tool in hand. Instinct Instinct (直感力 Chokkan-ryoku lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. While this is a skill that must be learned by humans, some beasts are actually capable of using instinct shortly after being born, like the Battle Wolf. Food Honor Food Honor (食品名誉 Shokuhin Meiyo) Is said to be a unique practice that some in the current Gourmet Age practice to better appreciate the ingredients of the world, often calling it Food Etiquette, and it allows the person to eat certain and yet difficult foods in a very strict and proper form. The purpose of Food Honor is to teach many of the students how to have a better appreciation for the bounty of life and all it's rewards that it offers. The concept is to give gratitude to all things, showing deep respect to it in the highest form while leaving behind any form of worldly thoughts with it. It's been shown that the stronger the concentration of appreciation is show, along with the proper forms added to it, the more focused and intense one's own concentration becomes, unlocking the hidden power that dwells deep inside themselves without wasted movements added to it. This teaching can actually show to improve fighting styles for fighters, allowing them to tap more into their own power without the wasted movements that regularly come up. Battle Techniques Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー Shokuyoku no Enerugī): Is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. While it is in use, Appetite Energy is seen to be highly versatile, having offensive, defensive, and useful supplementary applications depending on how something with Gourmet Cells uses it. It has been shown to be able to produce from outside the actual body, allowing the bearer to solidify said energy into physical constructs, or tools, that they use for different purposes. It has been shown that the more mastery of Appetite Constructs, the more it can actually take on the said characteristics of a construct the user does. An example is seen when a construct of a variation of a blade is actually able to turn sharp, allowing them to actually cut through something and feel the slashing power and intense steel to cut through easily. It has been shown that a secondary variation is a form of energy-based attacks, concentrating the energy into a forward force that can hit the opponent, which is something powerful beasts are capable of doing when they fire off different variations of Appetite Blasts. It has been shown that Appetite Energy can not only be externalized, it can also be added into the user's internal body or tool, modifying and amplifying a user's abilities by infusing them with the essence of the cells themselves. An example is shown when a user adds the power of the energy to their attacks, like an Appetite Construct, the construct takes on the ability of the Gourmet Cells, causing the Appetite to embody it and consume it's target as if it was trying to eat it with incredible appetite. Offensive Deffensive Supplementary Quote Trivia *He is based off of Donquixote Doflamingo from the One Piece Series. *'Indra' is the warrior king of the heavens, god of war and storm, to whom many of the prayers in the Rig Veda are addressed in Hindu. Grits are a dish of coarsely ground corn kernels boiled with water or milk. *'Evil May Day' was the name of a riot which took place in 1517 as a protest against foreigners living in London. Indra's birthday is 6 as this number is oftenly assosciated with evil things. *According to an Interviewer: **Indra's special skill is unknown. **His signature technique is his use of strings. **Indra's hobby is unknown. **For his routine, Indra generally works on the 0th Biotope. **He has no favorite food. **His charm is his smile. **Indra wishes to fight no one. **He is good with both of his hands. **Indra has a complex about always wearing glasses. **The person he respects the most is Bryce Vinegate. **Indra doesn't wish to make enemies with Aurum D. Draco. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Bishokuya Category:Saiseiya Category:Saiseiyas Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Human